Why Kirby and Pikachu Don't Get Along
by RonnyBravo
Summary: Inspired by the hour long match I had with my brother and a few computers today, I give you the reason why Kirby and Pikachu really don't like each other. Just a random idea off of the top of my head. K plus for fighting in the hallway.


Kirby miserably walked to the warp that led back to the Smasher Mansion. He had just participated in an hour long match with Toon Link, Peach, and Pikachu on Delfino Plaza and come in second. Toon Link had won by a huge longshot, beating him by over thirty points. But what really irked Kirby was Pikachu. He couldn't stand the electric mouse. Pikachu had gotten the second most final smashes and constantly targeted Kirby when he did so. Even with a very unstable alliance with Toon Link, he was unable to avoid Volt Tackle.

Kirby knew why Pikachu constantly targeted him. Pikachu and Kirby both liked Jigglypuff, but she favored Kirby more. So guess who Pikachu took it out on in matches. That's right; him.

Kirby stormed into the mansion with these thoughts in mind without even bothering to say hello to Mario, who was on his way out to challenge the Classic mode. Mario blinked and continued on his way. Kirby ran into Toon Link on his way to his room.

"Hey buddy, nice match today!" Toon Link exclaimed with a smile, holding out his hand. Kirby gave him a dirty look and walked right past. Toon Link was confused.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked himself. In truth, Toon Link had KOd Kirby the most, mostly by accident, and Kirby knew because he had checked the scoreboard on the way out of the Delfino Plaza stage. But his hatred for Pikachu remained on his mind as he tried to think of all the nasty things he could say to the stupid mouse Pokémon. He met yet another combatant in his most recent battle, Peach, just as she was about to go into her room. She happened to notice him, much to his annoyance.

"Why hello there Kirby!" said Peach joyfully, "How did you like that match?"

"It was fine," Kirby grumbled a lie under his breath. He couldn't believe she could be happy at a time like this. She'd gone twenty under zero by the end of the match and come in last place. Yet she was the one who invited him, Toon Link, and Pikachu to Delfino Plaza for the brawl.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" Peach exclaimed. She went into her room and Kirby continued on his way. Then he saw Pikachu. He wanted to avoid his rival at all costs, but Pikachu saw him first.

"Well, if it isn't Kirby," he said with a smirk on his face. Kirby wasn't surprised at the electric mouse's speech. Master Hand had gifted all of the Smashers who couldn't speak English with translators so everyone could understand them.

"What do you want Pikachu," Kirby said firmly.

"I just thought I might tell you that I visited Jigglypuff already," said Pikachu, as though trying to get a reaction out of him. Kirby tried his best not to blow up in Pikachu's face. He took long deep breaths before responding.

"What did she say?" Kirby asked, trying to retain his anger. He saw that Pikachu was trying not to laugh. He was obviously going to tell a lie.

"She said that you're pathetic for coming in just second and expects more out of you," he said in the most convincing voice he could possibly manage. That did it. If it was a fight Pikachu wanted, it was a fight he would get. Kirby lunged forward and picked Pikachu up by the neck, throwing him against the wall. Pikachu smiled and fired a Thunder Jolt at him. Kirby turned to stone and the jolt was absorbed, then he broke out with rage and began punching Pikachu rapidly. Pikachu tackled him and they rolled to the other side of the hallway. Kirby used his Final Cutter to get Pikachu off of him and suddenly, the door they had crashed into opened up.

"Will you two keep it down?" Captain Falcon yelled in an annoyed tone, "I'm trying to nap here!" He slammed the door shut and Kirby and Pikachu blinked before starting up again, rolling further down the hallway. They were smacking each other around harshly and neither of them noticed that they were right in front of Jigglypuff who had been on her way back to her room from the Target Smash area.

"Uh… guys?" she asked. The dogfight stopped abruptly and both Smashers scrambled to their feet in embarrassment.

"Oh… uh… hello Jigglypuff!" said Pikachu, "How has your day been?" Kirby wanted to sock him in the face again and Jigglypuff could see it in his eyes.

"What are you two fighting about?" asked Jigglypuff, "If you're going to fight you should take it to one of the brawl stages." Both of them were silent for a few seconds when Pikachu suddenly stepped back.

"I… have to get back to my room," he said, trying to smile, "I'll catch you two later!" He dashed off back down the hallway.

"You were fighting over me again weren't you," said Jigglypuff with sad eyes.

"Yeah…" said Kirby, "But he's just so annoying!" Kirby's hand clenched into a fist, though it was hard to tell it was a fist considering that he had no fingers.

"I know he likes me," said Jigglypuff, "But just be aware that I really don't like him back. He acts like such a jerk towards me and more importantly, you." Kirby blushed a little at his crush's care for him. Jigglypuff came closer to him.

"But just be aware that you are my favorite Smasher," said Jigglypuff with a bright smile. She kissed him on the cheek and Kirby blushed furiously.

"Thanks a lot Jiggly," said Kirby with a smile on his face now, "Mind if I escort you to your room?"

"It's only right there," said Jiggylpuff gesturing towards a nearby door.

"So?" said Kirby with a smile. He took her hand and walked her over to the door.

"So… tomorrow…" said Kirby, "Want to Team Battle with me against someone?"

"I'd love to," said Jigglypuff smiling broadly as she opened the door, turned and winked at Kirby, and then shut the door softly behind her. Kirby sighed dreamily and walked back down the hall in a much better mood than he had left the brawl. Pikachu may have been a total jerk, but he knew that Jigglypuff would always love him more.

* * *

**A/N: This story was inspired by an actual match I had today with my brother. It was two players and two computers. I was Toon Link (So obviously, I dominated :)), my brother was Kirby, and the computers were Pikachu at level 4 and Peach at level 5. Every time Pikachu got a final smash, my brother and I would yell at the TV screen because he got them excessively. And Pikachu really did seem to target Kirby, who was my brother's character. Thus the idea for this story was born. **

**BTW, It was an actual hour long match and Peach really did fail, her score falling somewhere between negative 18 and negative 20, Pikachu was third, with a score somewhere between negative 12 to negative 15, my brother was next at negative 3, and then there was me, Toon Link, at somewhere between 34 and 36. No I am not joking. Thnx for reading! Please read some of my other stories if they interest you!**

**All Smash Bros characters belong to Nintendo, Sega, etc. I own nothing.**


End file.
